


El juego del gato y el bicho

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous AU, Miraculous alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Era un juego difícil de seguir, y que tarde o temprano debía acabar. Algún día tenia que atraparla, pero siempre usaba sus encantos contra él ¡Y vaya que funcionaba! Definitivamente Ladybug algún día terminaría matándolo.





	El juego del gato y el bicho

Su respiración comenzaba a volverse irregular mientras más corría para poder alcanzar su objetivo, intentando llevarle el ritmo mientras ágilmente brincaba sobre los tejados de París.

Y no es que no tuviera buena condición, pero _ella_ llevaba más allá sus habilidades, incluso parecía correr con una facilidad que no parecía real.

Todo eso mientras cargaba una gran bolsa llena de joyas sobre su espalda, unas que momentos atrás habia _sustraído_ de un centro departamental sin problemas, obviamente, de forma ilegal.

El se preguntaba como una chica tan hermosa podía cometer semejantes crímenes, si era por codicia o simplemente por diversión, tal como parecía aparentar en diversas ocasiones.

— ¡Detente! — Exclamó con fuerza mientras intentaba tomar una gran bocanada de aire para poder saltar una distancia considerable.

La de traje rojo y moteado lo miro sobre su hombro, sonriendo de manera _coqueta_ y divertida.

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acción, sintiendo como su corazón latía aun más rápido, y eso  ya era mucho que decir en esos momentos.

<< _Un día de estos me va a matar_ >> Pensó con pesadez, intentando concentrarse en su deber.

Y es que como superhéroe de París, tenía el deber de detener los crímenes que ocurrían en la ciudad y de proteger a los ciudadanos. Aunque ella, quien se hacía llamar _Ladybug_ siempre gustaba de hacerle sus noches más difíciles.

Llevando así el juego del gato y del ratón.

Lo peor era, que siempre se salía con la suya, escapando usando sus encantos, por que vaya como lo distraían.

Y siempre se culpaba por ser tan débil ante ella, una criminal. Pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¡Te estás quedando atrás gatito! — La escuchó canturrear divertida unos edificios más adelante, agitando su mano de manera energética.

Quizás era por ella que su popularidad como héroe habia bajado, pues según muchas personas, él no era capaz de atrapar a una _pequeña chica_.

Pero ¡Diablos! Ellos no sabían lo ágil e inteligente que podía llegar a ser.

Y tampoco sabían cómo se sentía cuando ella lo acorralaba y jugaba con su cascabel. Era obvio que ella sí sabía cómo lo hacía sentir, y lo aprovechaba.

Aunque sus músculos comenzaban a quemar por el gran esfuerzo que habia hecho por, casi media hora persiguiéndola por todo París, no dudo en aceptar el reto que ella habia lanzado de manera implícita, y sin saber cómo su cuerpo pudo soportarlo, su velocidad aumentó.

Pudo ver la espalda de ella cada vez más cerca y aquello le hizo sentir feliz, no la satisfacción que debería pasar por su cabeza al saber que podría atraparla.

De pronto ella se detuvo, dejando aquella gran bolsa sobre el tejado mientras ella se arrodillaba en cuanto el llegó al punto.

Estuvo a punto de tomarla por los hombros y cumplir con su deber, pero por la sorpresa de lo sucedido se quedo estático.

Ahí frente a él, Ladybug se encontraba arrodillada mientras que extendía hacia él un anillo con un gran diamante; Un costoso anillo de compromiso, supuso de inmediato.

Ella lo veía fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo, Chat Noir? — Soltó de repente, dejando sus labios levemente entreabiertos mientras que la luz de la luna le iluminaba, dándole un aspecto increíblemente inocente.

Tragó saliva en cuanto proceso aquellas palabras en su mente, sintiendo una gran cantidad de sangre acumularse en su rostro adquiriendo así un color carmín.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿No? — Titubeo sin saber realmente que decir, sintiéndose completamente aturdido por la _bella imagen_ que tenia frente a sus ojos.

Oh cielos, si antes sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho ahora estaba seguro que aquello era cosa de nada.

¿Alguna vez han experimentado imaginarse su futuro con una persona en cosa de nada? Bueno, él en aquellos momentos vivió tal experiencia; Desde su boda donde ambos continuaban con sus _extravagantes trajes_ , hasta sus _posibles hijos_ usando una extraña combinación de ambos, incluso ambos en la vejez.

¿Qué podía decir? Era un soñador empedernido además de un héroe.

Aclarado ese punto ¿Recuerdan el momento en cuanto despiertan de esa fantasía y ven que no es real? Cuando “caes de la nube” y te golpeas con el pavimento de la dolorosa realidad. Bueno, Chat Noir no tardó mucho en experimentarlo.

Ladybug rio divertida, mientras buscaba un punto de apoyo con sus brazos para deslizar con rapidez su pierna y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la espinilla del héroe felino, logrando que cayera de espaldas en un segundo.

Lo escuchó gritar de dolor, haciendo que casi se arrepintiera por lastimarlo, después de todo, no podía negar que era increíblemente guapo, pero debía mantener sus prioridades en orden.

Ya se lo compensaría algún día, pensó ella.

— No hace falta tanto para distraer tus sentidos felinos, gatito — Canturreo divertida, mientras retomaba nuevamente su camino con una nueva victoria.

Sabiendo que pronto volverían a encontrarse para aquel juego del gato y el _bicho_.

Por su parte, Chat Noir yacía en el piso con sus rodillas dobladas y sus manos sosteniendo el lugar donde ella habia acertado aquel golpe, intentando aminorar el dolor.

Tenía una fuerza brutal, y aquello era peligroso.

Aun así, de una forma algo _retorcido_ le gustaba.

— ¡Auch, mis piernas…! — Exclamó a la par que recuperaba el aire — Auch, mis sentimientos — Agregó con pesar, haciendo una mueca de decepción.

Afortunadamente pronto se recupero un poco de aquel dolor físico, lo suficiente para poder ponerse de pie y, resignado, volver a su hogar e intentar descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.

El golpe habia sido fuerte, más de lo que creía y lo supo simplemente al despertar y ver dos grandes moretones en sus piernas, suspirando por aquella marca que habia quedado en él.

Y como aun dolía caminar más de cinco pasos.

Al igual que sus ilusiones al verse despedazadas tan rápido como habían aparecido.

Su mejilla ahora se encontraba sobre su pupitre, ya no como el héroe felino de París, si no como Adrien Agreste, joven modelo y reconocido por tener el mejor humor del mundo a las siete de la mañana, además de un gran entusiasmo por las clases. Cosa que no compartía con la mayoría de sus compañeros, a decir verdad.

— Adrien ¿Todo bien? — La suave voz de su amiga hizo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, reconociendo de inmediato a quien tenía frente a él; Marinette, la presidenta de la clase y reconocida por ser _un poco torpe_ — Parece que no tuviste una buena noche — Agregó al poder observar con más cuidado sus ojeras, preocupada.

Después de todo, le tenía aprecio y se podía decir que se llevaban relativamente bien, aunque al principio habían existido roces entre ambos.

— ¿Eh? Sí, no te preocupes, simplemente un bichito no me dejo dormir por la noche — Confesó, intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

No le gustaba mentir, y técnicamente aquello no era una mentira.

Ella abrió su boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien más, que gritaba desde la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos.

Era Nino, el mejor amigo de Adrien y su _chico de la silla_ , como le gustaba llamarle. Aquel que sabia su secreto y le apoyaba para cumplir su objetivo de, prácticamente, _ser una especie de Robín Hood_.

Y quien ayer por la noche no dejo de regañarle por el brutal golpe que le habia propinado a Chat Noir, haciéndola sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

— Ya voy, hombre — Respondió él rubio, levantándose con dificultad del pupitre para después caminar con paso lento hacia la salida, como si estuviese lastimado, pensó ella — Nos vemos más tarde, Marinette, gracias por preocuparte — Se despidió.

Marinette arqueó una ceja, para después dirigirse a su pupitre y continuar con ciertos _cálculos_ , en cuanto a materia de dinero se trataba, solo que ella lo hacía con gatos para despistar a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí o metiera sus narices.

Definitivamente, la próxima vez que ella y Chat Noir jugasen nuevamente al _gato y el bicho_ , intentaría ser menos brusca con él.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, quizás se le habia pasado la mano.

Y, sin saberlo, quien se encontraba bajo la máscara de Chat Noir pensaba lo mismo, aunque lo más lastimado habia sido su ego y parte de sus sentimientos, pero era fuerte.

Además, ambos admitían que de cierta forma era divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ridiculo como me termino desvelando y procrastinando con mi tarea, pero realmente tenia que sacar esto si o si de mi cabeza.  
> Inspirado en una pagina del comic Spectacular Spiderman #300. Cuando veo a esos dos juntos (spiderman y black cat) no puedo evitar pensar en mis dos tontos. Perdón, tírenme piedras qwq  
> Gracias a Alex-Sol por apoyarme con esto, ayudandome a elegir el camino correcto. En un principio iba a ser Genderbender, pero el me dijo algo muy acertado (puesto que la ladrona iba a ser Kitty Noir); "Usualmente siempre el 'malo' es Chat Noir" Y me sugirió darle un twist haciendo a la bicho la ladrona. Fue interesante, y divertido!  
> En fin, ahora debo dormir. Estoy usando mis datos como wifi para publicar esto.  
> Un besote!


End file.
